No lo tomes PERSONAL
by SAKURITA HIWATARI
Summary: Ginny era una chica inteligente, con un encanto natural, buen humor que podía mejorar el día a cualquiera y adicional a toda esa perfección era una de las mujeres más lindas de Hogwarts y todos la querían. Ella solo quería a un azabache de ojos verdes pero en vista de que no le prestaba atención ella consiguió un novio llamado Dean Thomas y ahí fue do sus problemas empezaron ...


Trabajo participante del CONCURSO RELAMPAGO del CLUB DE LECTURA HARRY POTTER FENIX publicados con la autorización de los respectivos autores.

 **Todos los personajes usados en este FanFic le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y solo la trama es de Vale Potter Mendes . Escrito por una fan para fans. La canción usada se llama Personal de The Vamps y Cheater de The Vamps solo la incluí en la trama.**

 **No lo tomes PERSONAL**

 **Por: Vale Potter Mendes**

 **INICIO**

Era un día normal en la vida de Ginny Weasley, hizo todo lo que la mayoría de las personas hacen al despertar por la mañana, se arregló y se fue al desayuno y cuando estaba bajando las escaleras vio a Dean esperándola, ella esperaba que fuera alguien más pero ese chico que ella quería era lo más probable que este con Hermione y Ron. Cuando camino hacia Dean y lo saludo vio a Harry y le dijo un hola pero el solo asintió con la cabeza y eso basto para que ella empezara a pensar otras cosas de él y no creer que era la perfección en persona y decidió que debía darle una oportunidad a Dean ya que era muy respetuoso, educado y guapo, además ayudaría un poco para darle celos a Harry y abrirle los ojos…

 **Un mes después**

Ginny después de mucho tiempo cuando bajo a la sala común y vio a Dean y le dio su beso de buenos días se sintió extremadamente feliz ya que vio a Harry y no sintió la misma alocada sensación y se sintió bien ya que asi no sentía que "engañaba" a Dean ya que había logrado querer a Thomas y siguió con su vida pero justo ese día Harry tenia que sentarse junto a ella en el Gran Salón y empezar a hablarle como si fueran mejores amigos de siempre y eso hizo que se volviera a sentir asi y la desespero un poco pero mantuvo la calma porque quería a Dean y el se merecia ser feliz.

Los días pasaron en la vida de Ginny y cada día se sentía mas confusa respecto a Dean ya que empezó a juntarse más con Harry y darse cuenta de la hermosa persona que era y que no era como todo el mundo lo calificaba de el hombre perfecto, tenía sus fallas si pero no era malo.

Un día estaban pasando el rato en los jardines de Hogwarts y el le dijo que tenían algo importante de lo que hablar.

-Podemos hablar de tu novio? –Empezó Harry- por un minuto

-Claro, dime que paso –le respondió Ginny un poco nerviosa.

-Él tiene secretos y te está diciendo mentiras

-Todos tienen secretos Harry.

-Si te digo que es, solo te hará llorar

-Okey Harry me estas asustando –ya se empezaban a notar las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Bueno lo hare rápido, él tiene otra novia, solo quería hacértelo saber, realmente tienes que dejarlo ir.

En ese punto Ginny ya estaba histérica y llorando pero no se lo quería creer.

-Harry por favor dime que es una broma retorcida. ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

-Ayer por la noche los escuche en mi cuerto y no eras tú, era Lavender.

-Por las barbas de Merlín, Harry estas seguro?

-Tal vez esto no sea tan malo como pesaste.

-Harry, es muy malo.

-Pero Ginny, tengo que decirte algo…

De pronto se oyeron risas un poco bajas y no eran exactamente de felicidad, era mas como de coqueteo. Ginny no presto atención hasta que se escuchó una voz chillona diciendo:

-Dean, ¿y si Ginny se entera?

-No lo hara…

La pelirroja se paró y los vio y estaban detrás de un árbol besándose y Ginny les grito:

-OH VAYA QUE SI ME ENTERE –estaba a punto de derramar una lagrima pero no dejaría que la vean llorar asi que se fue y Harry vio todo eso super impactado ya que en las últimas semanas había sentido una atracción irresistible hacia la pelirroja y decidio hablarle más para poder conquistarla y creía que iba a ser mas difícil pero Dea se la había puesto muy fáci.

Harry reacciono y busco a Ginny por donde pudo, fue a su cuarto y saco el mapa del merodeador y la encontró detrás de una estatua y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba ella.

Cuando llego la vio y sintió que su corazón se le oprimía en el pecho al ver a la pelirroja ahí sentada y llorando y solo se sento a su lado y la abrazó y dejo que llorara en su hombro por minutos,, horas, días tal vez, Harry solo perdía la nocion del tiempo cuando estaba con ella y decidio que iba a hacer lo que hace unas horas se le fue interrumpido por culpa de un idiotajuegaconlossentimientosdelasmujeres.

-Ginny…- ella levanto la mirada y lo vio, verla asi, esos ojos tan hermosos rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar solo le rompieron el corazón.

-Dime…-Merlín debía estar loco para decir lo que estaba por decir…

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte pero que nunca quise hacerlo por miedo a que me rechaces y como estabas con Idiota Thomas no había tomado el coraje ni el valor de Gryfindor para decírtelo…

Ginny lo miro, con un brillo en sus ojos, será que… no, imposible, Harry solo la veía como a la hermanita de su mejor amigo pero Harry la miro y dijo lo siguiente:

- _No lo tomes personal pero personalmente creo que estarías mejor con alguien como yo._

 _Creo que es tiempo de poner mi corazón a jugar y de decirte lo que está pasando en mi mente._

 _Estoy harto y cansado de jugar juegos, estoy harto y cansado de estar en segundo lugar, y se que si nunca lo intento, estare harto y cansado de estar harto y cansado ._

Y paso lo que ambos anhelaban en su corazón desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

Se besaron, ni corto, ni largo, simplemente perfecto, como si sus bocas estuvieran hechas para encajar por el resto de su vida y así lo hicieron.

 **El fin del principio de una gran historia de amor**


End file.
